[unreadable] [unreadable] This Database of Virtual Cervical Cytology project aims to improve the quality of web-based education in cervical cytology (Pap test) interpretation, and ultimately the accuracy of screening for cervical cancer in women. This project will be developed in the Pathology Department at the University of Iowa, and evaluated in 7 additional cytotechnology and/or pathology residency training programs in Iowa, Nebraska, Wisconsin, Minnesota, Kentucky, South Carolina, and Virginia. The project will result in a web based public domain database containing 233 virtual slides of the broad range of Pap test specimens seen in routine cytopathology laboratories, augmented by approximately 50 corresponding tissue biopsies and culposcopic images. Virtual slides are digital replicas of microscope slides, encoded in files of approximately 20,000 x 20,000 pixels each, that when manipulated in a web based zoom viewer, can closely emulate traditional microscopy. Contributions of this Virtual Cervical Cytology project will be: 1) A comprehensive set of digital replicas of Pap test slides for the cytology education community. 2) More accurate computer simulation of the actual examination of Pap test specimens than is done with existing web-based educational programs. 3) Distance learning, especially in a distributed rural educational setting. 4) Viewing of the same slide by all learners, which increases the uniformity of learning, and the reliability of testing. 5) Highly interactive learning from virtual slides, including: annotations with lines and arrows, a novel web-based "locate & identify" self assessment [unreadable] tool, and side-by-side comparison of Pap test specimens, biopsies, and culposcopic images. 6) [unreadable] Web-based cervical cytology Continuing Education with virtual slides. Although this project will be aimed at web-based training for cytotechnology schools, pathology residency training programs and Continuing Education for practicing cytotechnologists and pathologists, it also aims to promote and validate the use of virtual slides for certifying examinations, national proficiency testing and laboratory accreditation via the web. It will also lay the groundwork for web-based virtual slide education for other cytology specimens such as those used in the diagnosis of bladder and lung cancer. [unreadable] [unreadable]